Madeira Zoo Wiki
'Vine Street Zoo' 'Little Critter Way' Enter into the main gates of the Zoo and be greeted by tiny everyday helpers. The path is divided into two sections, land critters, and aquatic critters. Each species is separated into terrariums or water tanks. The exhibits contain invertebrates, reptiles, and tropical fish. *Goliath birdeater (Theraphosa blondi) *Hercules beetle (Dynastes hercules) *Giant desert hairy scorpion (Hadrurus arizonensis) *Common Chameleon (Chamaeleo chamaeleon) *King cobra (Ophiophagus hannah) *Red-eared slider (Trachemys scripta elegans) *Giant Pacific Octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) *Common seahorse (Hippocampus kuda) *Percula clownfish (Amphiprion percula) *Hippo tang (Paracanthurus hepatus) *West Coast sea nettle (Chrysaora fuscescens) *Spotted jelly (Mastigias papua) 'African Experience' African Experience is one of Vine Street Zoo's most impressive exhibits. It is a multi species complex, which houses a range of different African species as guests can view them while being on an elevated boardwalk. The giraffes, and zerbas can all be seen mixing together in the main paddock recreating a savannah environment. As the biggest exhibit in the zoo, this area is around 10 acres large. Common hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) (M: Uncle Greg, F: Daisy) *Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis reticulata) (M: Tessa, Epesi, F: Lili, Shae ) *Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) (M: Mac, Nado, F: Mkelly, Lynn) *African bush elephant (Loxodonta africana) (M: Tembo, F: Opal, Tanya) *African cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus jubatus) (M: Jack, F: Uria) *Common chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) (M: Tumba, F: Talia, Tara) *Eastern black rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) (M: Zamba, F: Emily) *African lion (Panthera leo) (M: Tatsu, F: Tekita, Kora) *African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus) (M: Dume, F: Olive, Gene) 'Great Ape Rescue' This 2.5-acre exhibit features both indoor and outdoor exhibits melded into one breathtaking facility. As guests enter the ape attraction, they are immersed in the sights and sounds of the rainforest, including cascading waterfalls and lush tropical foliage. Great Ape Rescue has a large group of orangutans, and gorillas. They are all individuals, with totally different facial features and behavioral characteristics, just like humans. They can, therefore, be told apart quite easily. *Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus) (M: Raj, F: Tiga) *Mountain gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) (M: Jomo, Jabari, F: Kweli) 'Endangered Asia' This $16 million exhibit is a zoogeographical area the Zoo constructed after it became one of only five U.S. zoos to exhibit the giant panda. The extension to the exhibit creates stunning viewing opportunities with three, naturalistic and large enclosures for the gibbons, tigers, and also red pandas, visitors will be able to explore and relax in this new exhibit with viewing areas provided to catch the best glimpse of these exciting animals. This area consists of the only Javan rhinoceroses in captivity in the world. The zoo is planning on bringing this species perminately from extinction. *Snow leopard (Uncia uncia) (M: Manny, F: Lulu) *Komodo dragon (Varanus komodoensis) ''(M: Hudo, F: Naja) *Javan rhinoceros (''Rhinoceros sondaicus) (M: Andalas, F: Emi) *Bengal tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) (M: Alex, F: Akere) *Black crested gibbon (Nomascus concolor) (M: Lucky, F: Millie) *Red panda (Ailurus fulgens) (M: Shi Shi, F: Hua Mei) *Giant panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) (M: Gao Gao, Yun Zi, F: Mei Sheng) *Pygmy Hippo: Max (1)|Moto, Sandy (1), 1, Sep. 26, 2000 *Thomson's gazelle, M: Jo-Jo (1), F: Jess (1), Joan|Nina, 3, Sep, 15, 2000, *Okapi, M: Kilo, F: Kuvua *Mandrill, M: Jackson, F: Lynn 'Renovations' *'African Shadows:' Entering into the path are pygmy hippopotamuses (hippos). Splitting into the old savanna are four separated exhibits containing bongos, ' 'African leopards, Nile crocodiles, and okapis. Where the cheetahs are will be replaced by ring-tailed lemurs. Over by the end of the path also splits into the old exhibits while on each side lies chimpanzees, and mountain gorillas. This will take place after year three. *'Elephant Outpost:' From where snow leopards are will be replaced by Asian elephants. The leopards will move into the Komodo dragon exhibit. This will take place after year 1. *'Big Cat Rescue:' Where Endangered Asia now is will become a place for endangered big cats. The snow leopards will move into the Javan rhino exhibit, Bengal tigers will be moved into the old leopard habitat, Florida panthers will go into the old tiger exhibit, and lions will live in the gibbon exhibit. This will take place after year 2. *'Endangered Species Survival:' Over the Africa area, this will be a place for all critically endangered species. There will be Javan rhinos, giant pandas, grizzly bears, orangutans, snow leopards, markhors, tapirs, tortoises, horses, and possibly wolves. *'A Walk in Africa:' Over all the Asian area, this will be an area for one large African safari. In literally one yard, animals such as hoofstock will include giraffes, zebras, elephants, rhinos,ostriches, wildebeest, gazelles, and sable antelope. Near the entrance area will be exhibits for two of some of the most endangered hoofed creatures on earth, the addax, and the oryx. Where the pandas, and orangutans are, a forest complex will be added to hold chimpanzees, gorillas, bongos, and okapis. A safari ride will also be added in the main savanna. 'Major Zoo Renovation' *'Savanna Domain:' **''Location:'' Middle of the zoo **''Species:'' 9 **''Exhibits:'' 6 **''Animals:'' Possibly 25 **''List of Animals:'' ***Reticulated Giraffe ***Common Zebra ***Ostrich ***Thomson's gazelle ***Masai Giraffe ***Hippopotamus ***African lion ***Gelada ***African Wild Dog *'Elephant Tropics:' **''Location:'' Right side of the zoo **''Species:'' 5 **''Exhibits:'' 6 **''Animals:'' Possibly 12 **''List of Animals:'' ***African elephant ***Asian elephant ***Komodo dragon ***Black crested gibbon ***Orangutan *'Rain Forest Trail:' **''Location:'' Top part of the zoo **''Species:'' 5 **''Exhibits:'' 5 **''Animals:'' Possibly 11 **''List of animals:'' ***Jaguar ***Okapi ***Ring-tailed lemur ***Mountain gorilla ***Bengal tiger *'Temperate Trace:' **''Location:'' Left side of the zoo **''Species:'' 4 **''Exhibits:'' 4 **''Animals:'' Possibly 11 **''List of animals:'' ***Indian Blue Peafowl ***Red panda ***Giant panda ***Barbary Ape 'Other Zoo Ideas' *Best Zoo Safari Park *Rose Zoo *Erkenbrecher Zoo *Dury Zoo *Hamilton Zoo *Newport Zoo *Nuxhall Zoo *Coney Zoo *Riverbank Zoo *Crosely Zoo *Great American Zoo *Riverbend Zoo *Vine Zoo *Newport Wildlife Park Category:Browse